Todo comienza con un saludo
by B. F-Black
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo la trama me pertenece. Fui retada a escribir un ronmione con drastoria, espero que les guste.


1 de septiembre 2017

– ¿Llevas todo?... – pregunto por veinteava vez en lo que llevaban del trayecto camino de su casa a la estación King Cross.

–Si _mamá_ , llevo todo. – contesto la pelirroja un poco (bueno aunque eso sería mentir, mejor digamos) exasperada a niveles muy Weasley, aunque sin perder la amabilidad y cariño a su madre.

– ¿Segura? – quiso asegurarse una vez más, mientras que son su mano la tomaba de la barbilla para que la mirara fijamente y con la otra mano deslizaba sus dedos por los cabellos rojos de manera cariñosa. Ya era la vigésima primera vez que le preguntaba lo mismo alternando entre, "pórtate bien" "aliméntate bien" "tus estudios son primero" "has tus deberes" y todas esas cosas que te dice tu madre cada vez que inicias un curso en el colegio.

Ya se había cansado de responder a lo mismo durante 30 minutos así que solamente hiso un cansino asentamiento de cabeza rodando los ojos y poniéndolos en blanco.

–Plumas, pergaminos, tintas, ropas, tu túnica, la lechuza…–y cada vez la lista iba en aumento, así podría seguir todo el día Hermione Granger ahora Hermione Weasley si no fuera porque su hija Rose le dedico una mirada de "papá por favor" a Ronal Weasley.

Y ahí es cuando entra en escena súper pap _á_ al rescate de su pequeña para salvarla de los ataques de despedida y perfeccionismo de Hermione, si eres primerizo en conocer los "momentos Granger" , como suele llamarlos él, no aguantarías ni cinco minutos, pero él ya se había acostumbrado desde los 11 años a tratarla, así que para él no era problema solamente tenías que decir si a todo lo que ella te dijera con una sonrisa para que no siguiera con sus "momentos Granger" pero era un secreto que solo él sabía ya que no pensaba contárselo a alguien más, además era divertido ver a las personas verlas pasar por donde el paso.

– Herms, amor, si Rose dijo que ya lleva todo, es porque lleva todo, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Ron poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su esposa y dándole un beso en su mejilla, para después dejar su frente reposando en ella.

–Ok, de acuerdo. – acepto dando un sus piro de resignación, abrió la boca para decirle algo mas pero la volvió a cerrar, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa triste, sus manos delgadas se posaron en ambas mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente sus ojos color miel se fueron cristalizando a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. –Te queremos Rose–.

– ¿Mamá en que casa quedare?– era la pregunta que rose siempre se planteó desde que recibió su carta de Hogwarts y se enteró que su madre estuvo a punto de ser mandada a la casa de Ravenclaw.

–Eso no importa, amor, la casa no es la que dice quién eres, tú dices quien quieres ser, ¿de acuerdo? – contesto sabiendo el temor de Rose que era el de quedar en otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor. Rose como respuesta solo se abrazó de su madre como si la vida dependiera de ella, Hermione no tardó en responder a su abrazo.

En su garganta se formó un nudo, era el primer año en que Rose asistía a Hogwarts, sabía que no la vería hasta las vacaciones de navidad eso sería dentro de cuatro meses que se pasarían rápido, pero aun así era difícil ver partir a su pequeña, que era como ella la llamaba.

El sonido del silbato anunciando la partida del tren la saco de sus pensamientos y de su abrazo.

La pequeña pelirroja le dio un último abrazo a su hermano menor Hugo, que entraría al colegio dentro de dos años, pero hasta entonces tendría que esperar y hacer nuevos amigos. Y a su padre, él diviso algo a lo lejos que llamo su atención, pero pronto regreso su vista a su hija, cuando se inclinó para devolverle el abrazo le susurró al oído-. Él es el pequeño Scorpius – se detuvo para que su hija pudiera ver quién era el susodicho cuando lo vio, solo hiso un levo asentamiento para que su padre continuara-Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.- cuando se separaron rose pronunció un "si" en apena un murmullo.

Con pasos lentos y seguros se dirigió a la entrada de la locomotora, subió unos escalones y entro al primer vagón, apenas dio el primer paso y el bullicio de voces inundo el lugar, pudo ver a alumnos de diferentes edades y obviamente de diferentes cursos, empezó a recorrer con la mirada cada cabina para encontrar una vacía. Sabía que no estaría sola, estaría con su primo James y Albus un que en manos del destino estaba a que casa pertenecería.

Miro a su derecha y encontró una cabina vacía, sin pensarlo dos veces entro, acomodo su equipaje de mano en las estanterías que había y se sentó junto a la ventana para despedirse por última vez de su madre con un simple movimiento de mano. Hermione le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa transmitiéndole fortaleza, ya que sabía que a partir de ese momento aprendería a tomar sus propias decisiones, tendría que diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo fácil y lo más importante tendría que poner en practica todo lo que ha aprendido para poder tener el futuro que ella quiera, todo eso y más lo había aprendido de su madre, ah y de su padre aprendió que… bueno en realidad ahora no recuerda mucho pero lo que siempre le recuerda es que siempre debes de proteger a los que amas.

– Estará bien, ¿cierto? – pregunto Hermione mirando hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba su hija.

– Y decían que eras la bruja más inteligente de la generación– contesto con una ligera sonrisa, ganándose un ligero golpe en el hombro por parte de su esposa. – Estará bien, además dice un dicho muggle "de tal palo tal astilla" ¿no? Tu eres fuerte, valiente e inteligente y rose se parece a ti.- trato de reconfortarla y besándola tiernamente.

– Te amo Herms–

– Yo también–

– ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto para tomarla de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Ella solo respondió con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza para después comenzar a avanzar.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí…

– Te queremos Hyperion.- – dijo Astoria tomándolo por la mejillas y dándole un beso en la frente.

– Si madre, yo también. – Contesto el rubio de manera educada y respetuosa como siempre lo hacía. Scorpius volteo para mirar a su padre dibujando en su cara una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Draco lo despeino de manera cariñosa e hiso un movimiento de cabeza en forma de despedida.

– Draco despídete de tu hijo– dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncida pero sin perder el encanto y belleza.

– Yo lo hice Ast-

– ¿Qué? a eso le llamas despedirte, solo despeinando a Hyperion- dando una sonrisa sarcástica y mirándolo severamente esperando a que dijera algo.

– Scorp, amor, Scorp- corrigió Draco.-Nunca debí de dejar que le pusieras un segundo nombre- murmuro por lo bajo tratando de no ser escuchado.

– ¿Que dijiste, amor, no te escuche?- pregunto Astoria "inocentemente".

– Nada, solo pensaba.- restándole importancia y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Astoria.

– Ahhh… Ok, entonces despídete de nuestro hijo-

Sabía que discutiendo no iba a ganar nada así que…– Te queremos Scorp, y recuerda escríbenos a diario-

–Claro padre-

– Bueno pudo ser mejor pero… - suspiro y continuo- bueno ya anda al tren que pronto partirá- dijo Astoria dándole un último beso en la frente y un último abrazo aunque por más tiempo, cerrando los ojos queriendo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

– Cielo…- al ver que su hijo seguía preso en los brazos de su madre carraspeo tratando de llamar la atención pero no lo logro- Ast, el tren…- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que se escuchó el silbato y el sonido que hacen las ruedas cuando empiezan a funcionar.

– Oh, anda Hyperion que pronto partirá- comento Astoria soltando a su hijo y sacando de su bolso un pañuelo para limpiarse discretamente las lágrimas que salieron.

– Nos vemos en vacaciones padres- se despidió Scorpius mirándolos a ambos.

– Adiós hijo- dijo Draco al ver que Astoria no decía nada, e hiso un movimiento de cabeza para que empezara a caminar directo al tren.

Desvió la vista de su hijo al escuchar sollozos cerca, miro a su izquierda y vio como Astoria llorando casi en silencio y limpiándose delicadamente las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

– Tranquila, vendrá en navidad, solo serán cuatro meses ya verás como 4 meses pasan rápidos, ok.- rara era la vez en la que Astoria lloraba pero cuando era la ocasión lloraba a mares, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar…-– Ven- le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y tiraba de ella- Ya hay que ir a casa-

– De acuerdo- dijo entre sollozos silenciosos mientras se dejaba guiar por Draco.

Antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse a Malfoy manor, Draco vio a un pelirrojo y a una castaña no muy lejos de ahí, entonces la mirada del pelirrojo choco con la de él y ambos hicieron un asentamiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo, para después cada quien volviera a retomar su camino.

– ¿A quién saludaste amor?- pregunto Astoria Malfoy al ver que su esposo saludaba a alguien quien no pudo distinguir a lo lejos.

– A los Weasley ´s - contesto restándole importancia y siguió con su tarea principal que era sacar de ahí a Astoria antes de que empezara a llamar la atención con su llanto descontrolado. Minutos después ya se encontraban en camino a Malfoy manor.

– ¿A quién saludaste Ron?- pregunto interesada Hermione viendo como su esposo acababa de saludar a alguien a lo lejos.

– A los Malfoy´s - dijo volviendo su vista a ella.

– Quita esa cara- viendo como su esposo hacia muecas de desagrado.

– Es que… solamente que no me agrada- trato de excusarse.

– Pero no es motivo para hacer tus caras, además solo fue un simple saludo no es como lo vayas a ver todos los días o en un futuro vayan a ser amigos- contesto la castaña tratando de restarle importancia al asuntos, y al parecer Ron pareció conforme con su respuesta puesto que después vieron al matrimonio Potter y se acercaron a saludarlos para después charlar por unos minutos y después seguir con sus actividades diarias. Recordando ese día.

Así pasaron los días y semanas para los Malfoy's y los Weasley ´s cada uno recibiendo cartas de sus respectivos hijos donde les escribían sobre sus experiencias a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts, y así fueron pasando los meses y con ellos los años, ambas familias no se volvieron a ver después de aquel 1 de septiembre. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Hermione estaba equivocada ya que el destino tenía preparado para ambas familias una unión. El saludo solo fue el comienzo de lo que sería una larga convivencia.

El Fin… (Del principio)

* * *

 _N/A: Hola, gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, como sabrán este one-Shot participa para un reto, si estás leyendo esto y participas sabrás de que trata y si no bueno te invito a que te des una vuelta por ahí, para mí fue muy difícil escribir ya que yo no apoyo tanto el ronmione ni el drastoria pero quiero que sepan que di mi mayor esfuerzo, al principio no encontraba la trama porque no sabía que podrían tener en común y de repente me acorde de Scorpius/Rose entonces que mejor que el 1 de septiembre. Y eh aquí donde la historia comienza a tener vida propia, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen un review._


End file.
